Rekindling The Fire
by ChristalSteele
Summary: Carter gets injured badly and another must fill in for him. A side dish of DCa (Complete and Revised plus a new chapter: Ch11)
1. AN and Disclaimer

Rekindling The Fire  
by ChristalSteele

**_Disclaimer: The Power Rangers belong to Saban, any thing you recognize belongs to Saban. What you don't recognize belongs to me. _**

A.N: Begins after Lost Galaxy, and is mostly set right after 'A Face From the Past' and before 'The Queen's Return'. Character Christal is my own creation for an introduction to her you'll have to go to my website because I don't feel that I should upload the story to For the URL Check my Profile.(sorry for the inconvenience) But please Continue to read it really can stand alone for the most part and Plz Review.  
I have revised the story and I am pretty happy with it. So please if you've read the story read it again.   
Thank you very much. If you have any questions either post them in a review or just email me at or IM me on AIM PurpleStar3000.


	2. Chapter 1: Returning Home

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

A bone-crushing thud resounded through out the room as she landed on the surface. The woman sighed as she stretched then slowly stood up. After three weeks she finally had made it home. As she walked down the ramp she took a deep breath and looked up towards the ceiling. At the bottom of the ramp however there were people waiting for her and the information she carried. After the initial meeting she was ready to turned in her resignation from everything but decided that she would take some time to rest before deciding to totally remove her self from the entire armed services or to stay. It took a little over a month but she was finally out and free for a while at least.

She looked over at the driver of the vehicle she was in; it had been almost two moths since she had really seen anyone and she had missed all her friends. Her destiny had taken her far away but had also brought her home.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just glad to be home again, thanks for driving me." She said.

"It's no problem, really." He said smiling.

"It's crazy but I missed... everything, can you believe that?" She said her companion laughed.

"It's just a bit," he said, shaking his head.

"Even Jack's sarcastic comments." She said. This got a chuckle from the driver.

"I didn't think that's possible."

"Yeah, even your comments too Daniel." She said with a smile.

"So you're taking some leave-time?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah for a bit, I've got to get stuff from home and see my family and friends. Some of them any way." She said, "I've just got to figure it all out."

"Well be careful, and have fun." He said as she stepped out to the airport. Slowly she made her way to the ticket booth and finally got on the plane heading home. She looked out the window as the cab pulled up to the house. She walked in the front door of the house she had called home for many years. Zhane Telran was sitting on the couch watching Television.

"Hey Teej, your early." Zhane said. In response Zhane was pelted in the head with something that defiantly wasn't soft. Looking at what had hit him he's eyes widen,

"My Morpher" he cried as he turned and looked at the person who had come it. His eyes became giant sauces his mouth broke into the widest grin anyone could muster.

"CHRIS!!" he yelled jumping up and running over to her she stretched her arms out and they shared a hug, "I thought Jason was kidding when he said you were back."

"Nope I'm home." She said with a smile. Maven Gladerson came running into the room and stopped when she saw her niece home again. She ran over giving the younger woman a hug.

"I've missed you so much" Chris said.

"Like-wise child, like-wise." Dinner was started as Chris and Zhane moved her stuff from storage to her room. After dinner Chris began to call the long list of friends she needed to talk to. Zhane tired to weasel his way out of dishes.

"Oh come on"

"She cooked so get started." Mave said. Sighing Zhane put on some music and did the dishes. Chris rearranged her belongings in her room as well as sending e-mails.

TBC... plz Review, i will take criticism so don't be afraid i won't hate you.


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny's Call

**Chapter Two: Destiny's Call**

That week a new evil threatened the earth and once again power rangers rose to save it. The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were located in Mariner Bay; their enemies were the servants of Bansheera the Demon Queen. She had been sealed by a Wizard thousands of years ago.

A few months later she received an email from her cousin that lived in Mariner Bay who had been sending her stuff on the Lightspeed Rangers. The email said:

_To: dragonofhope  
From: goldenfirefighter901  
Subject: Favor  
goldenfirefighter901 wrote  
Dear Chris  
Hey Cuz, what's up? How are you? I'm not in the best of shape due to the fact I recently got injured during a fire/monster attack. I'm going to be out of commission for a few weeks, so I was wondering if you could come help out.  
Could you please come help?  
Love your cousin  
AaronC_

_To: goldenfirefighter901  
From: dragonofhope  
Subject: Re: Favor  
Sure no problem, be there tomorrow.  
Love Chris_

The next day Chris pulled up to her cousin's apartment building in Mariner Bay. She was greeted by her cousin's wife Mary. After Chris got her stuff in the apartment she went and filled out the necessary paper work to be a volunteer fire fighter. She had her schedule within an hour. She had three days to settle in Mariner Bay before she started work. When she returned to her cousin's house she found Carter Grayson the Red Lightspeed Ranger talking with her cousin.

"Oh Hey Chris," Aaron said as she walked in.

"Hey" she said as she came in, "Hey Monkey Boy how's it going?"

"Not bad your self?" Carter responded with a shake of his head.

"I'm good, glad you're good too." she said.

"Soo?" Aaron asked.

Chris shrugged, "I've got three days to get familiar with the City."

"Oh?" Carter asked surprised.

"I'm covering Superman's spot till he heals." She said jerking a thumb towards Aaron.

"I see," Carter said, "be careful the demons are nasty."

"So I hear" She said as she sat down. Just then Carter's communicator beeped.

"I've gotta go" Carter said taking off.

"Hey!!" Chris said as Carter turned back towards her. Chris held out her arms and Carter gave her a quick hug and ran off. Chris watched him go and then turned back to her cousin.

"Soooo, once the emergence clears wanna show me around this place?"

"Sounds good." Aaron said.

The Lightspeed Rangers were able to beat the demons and save the City. Chris and Aaron went around town getting Chris really familiar with the areas she had never been in before.


	4. Chapter 3: The Attack

** Chapter 3: The Attack**

A week later Carter Grayson laid on his bed thinking about what had happened to his friend Aaron.

"If I had been there it wouldn't have happened" He said out loud.

"It could have been worse if you were there" Came the voice of Joel Rawlings the Green Lightspeed Ranger.

"What do you mean by that?" Carter asked defensively.

"I mean if we hadn't stopped the monster it could have been worse. More people could have been hurt" He said. Joel for once was right but Carter still felt as if he had been there Aaron wouldn't have been hurt. Just then the alarms went off through out the Aqua Base.

_"Rangers to Rescue Opps."_ Captains Mitchell's Voice rang through the base. Both men were out the door at full speed running towards the main operation room. Carter barely stopped before running into Dana Mitchell the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, but Kelsey Winslow the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger knocked Carter into Ryan Mitchell the Titanium Ranger.

"Sorry" muttered Kelsey as Chad Lee the Blue Lightspeed Ranger dodged everyone and made it next to Captain Mitchell.

"What's up sir?" Chad asked as the other Rangers lined up and joined him

"Queen Bansheera has sent down another monster. It has started fires all over the city, the fire department has sent fire fighters to the locations. They'll be fine but at one location a monster has appeared and the Fire Fighters are in great danger." Captain Mitchell reported to the Rangers who got the location. They ran down to the Transport Bay, grabbing they're Lightspeed Jackets they jumped into the Rescue Rover a Humvee equipped with things to aide in rescuing people. Carter sat in the driver's seat, Dana sat in the front passenger seat, the middle seats were occupied by Kelsey and Chad, and then in the back was Joel and Ryan. Carter drove gripping the wheel very tightly to the point his knuckles were white he was mad, very mad.

Chris climbed the latter to the fourth story of the building and jumped into the flames. After landing she started to search for any life still in the building.

_'This monster better run into the Lightspeed Rangers before it runs into me. I'm going to tear it to pieces.'_ Chris thought as she searched.

"Is there anybody in hear?" she cried kicking open another door.

"Help me!!" a child cried.

"Keep talking and stay low." Chris screamed as an uneasy feeling came over her. She sensed something evil in this place. She began to move towards the child's voice, hoping to find them quickly.

Carter pulled up to the scene he just wanted to throw on a suite and join his colleagues his friends, but he had a new way to help. He ran into the Captain of the Company, his old company.

"What's the status?" Carter asked.

"We've got everyone out but a fire fighter, our newbie." Captain Caron said give Carter a once over. The kid was ready to go in, like always ready to jump in and save everyone, though he looked a little pale as though something bad went through his head. Just then a monster and the said fire fighter came crashing out of the first story window. Carter couldn't believe it, the newbie was crazier than Kelsey or Joel.

Chris rolled on to her knees and threw off her mask, tank and helmet. The "Child" she had heard was just the monster doing some impressions, however, she had been ready for it. They had fallen through one floor, rolled down two flights of stairs and thrown each other out the ground floor window. The monster and her stood in a face off as Carter and the other Rangers ran to their location.

"Well, well aren't you a tough one." The monster said.

"You're going to find out how tough, ugly." She snapped back as she dropped into a defensive stance. The monster threw a punch Chris easily blocked then punched it in the gut which sent it reeling. As the monster righted itself Carter and the Rangers got between them. Carter spared Chris a quick glance she gave him an 'I'm okay' wink.

"Are you okay?" Dana asked Chris.

"I'm fine" Chris said to the blue-eyed blonde ranger she had seen on TV. Chris moved away as Dana joined the others. Carter face was full of anger, the monster was going after more of his friends. This was not going to be tolerated.

'Be careful Carter' Chris thought as she looked back at her friend. Chris could feel a heavy pain in the air, something was going to go bad, real bad this time.

"Ready guys?" Carter asked holding up his morpher he was ready for business.

"Ready" they said and raised their morphers.

"Lightspeed…Rescue!/ Titanium Power!" With those words the six Lightspeed Rangers stood before Chris. Carter the Red Ranger; Chad the Blue Ranger; Joel the Green Ranger; Kelsey the Yellow Ranger; Dana the Pink Ranger; and Ryan the Titanium Ranger. They were the newest Rangers on the planet and they had no idea of the Legacy they had stepped up too. Chris wished she could tell them, but not now, not yet.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." the monster said, "I am Firegra and your worst nightmare."

"Get these people outta here." Carter said to Chris who had shunned her uniform. Chris nodded and began to help evacuate people. She wanted to join them, fight with them, but she knew she couldn't. Suddenly the Battling she had seen on TV and read about showed up everywhere. Chris began to fight them off, to defend the injured and her fellow emergency personal. To Chris the Battlings were not even on par with Tengas and Cogs. The batwings had expressionless faces with eyes and not really a mouth, but they made some kind of screeching sound some how. To many people they were scary but to Chris they were just annoying. Eventually the rangers, the monster, and the Battlings left the area the fire fighters returned to fighting the flame.

Carter was furious this monster was trying to hurt more fire fighters, more of his friends, his family. Carter was attacking the monster with great fury, and being a small bit sloppy. Still Firegra was able to knock the rangers away and too the ground except Dana. Battlings grabbed Dana and held her in place as Firegra began to charge a powerful attack. Carter quickly got to his feet and took off at a full sprint. Firegra released the attack at Dana the Battlings jumped aside as it came closer and Carter managed to push Dana out of harms way but wasn't able to clear it his self. Carter flew a good distance and landed painfully then de-morphed. Ryan, Kelsey, Chad, and Joel attacked the monster in one strike, Ryan with his ax the other three with their V-lancers. Then they converted their weapons to blaster mode and fired at the monster. Firegra concluded that even with one ranger down this wasn't his battle and retreated.

Well What do you think?


	5. Chapter 4: The Diagnosis

**Chapter Four: The Diagnosis**

"CARTER!!" Dana cried running over too him. Carter had blacked out for what he thought was a moment and when he opened his eyes all he could see was a pink blur.

"Dana?" he asked weakly.

"Shhh…lye still its alright." she said stroking his face trying to keep him calm, "Careful with him."

Carter could feel people pick him up and moving him, then there was blackness. Dana de-morphed and climbed into the ambulance with him. The Four Ranger stood together while the ambulance pulled away. Kelsey's hand gripped Chad's in a vice like grip and Joel held his hand at his side. No joy or amusement in his normally happy face. Ryan stood with clench fist anger boiled in his veins. Slowly they returned to the rover and headed for the hospital.

Chris was walking out into the common room after her shower to find the other fire fighters gathered around the TV they were watching the news. She sat down to listen about how the Power Rangers had saved them all. Then they showed the fight Chris's brain froze as she heard about the Red Ranger, then the rest of her body went numb. She spent several hours anxious for news as to what fate her friend faced. Finally Aaron called her and told her that Carter going to be down for sometime. This was anything but good, it was good he wasn't dead but not in the long run. She knew it wasn't going to be easy on Carter mentally he was so hard on himself so critical. This defiantly was going to take a mental toll on him more than anything and it was the one wound that was going to take the longest to heal. After a conversation with her Company's Captain she was out to the store to get some get well items for Carter.

Captain Mitchell walked to the waiting area given to the Rangers to wait for news. He walked in and looked at the worried and stress faces of the rangers. Kelsey's eyes were red Chad was more silent then normal, Joel was one his feet. Ryan looked ready to break everything in sight. Dana was with Carter she had not left his side the entire time. They're attention was immediately his, he sighed and started to speak.

"He won't be able to fight for three months at the earliest." This was anything but good.

"How are we going to fight for three months without a Red Ranger?" Kelsey said.

"We are going to have to have someone cover Carter's place until he heals." Captain Mitchell said. This wasn't what the Rangers wanted to hear, and they defiantly didn't like it. This was going to be difficult for anyone who was going to be the Red Ranger. He had a good idea of who would be best for the position and left the room to set their recruitment into motion.

TBC.....  
Good? Bad? could be better? Let me know


	6. Chapter 5: Visits

**Chapter Five: Visits**

When Carter opened his eyes a few hours later he was slightly confused at first then he remembered.

"DANA?!" he cried sitting up extremely fast. He soon regretted those actions as his head and body exploded in pain.

"Carter it's alright, just lye still." Dana said. Jumping from where she had been sitting since they had put Carter in this room. Carter laid back and closed his eyes trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Are you okay?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm fine but you need to rest." she said stroking his hair, "Carter, thank you"

Carter was so entranced with what Dana was doing to his hair he almost didn't say anything. Before he could reply Ryan walked in.

"Hey Carter" He said, and Dana immediately removed her hand from Carter's hair.

_'Well you can really ruin a mood.' _Ryan thought to his self.

"Hi" Carter said slowly he obliviously was in a lot of pain.

"Man, you really scared us back there." he said.

"Yes he did." Captain Mitchell said from the door way. Everyone looked at him Ryan and Dana exchanged glances realizing they should leave for the moment.

"We'll catch you later Carter" Ryan said as they walked out. Dana paused a moment and shared a stare with Carter. Carter all the while had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"How bad?" He asked. _'It's over I'm done.' _He thought as he waited for Capt Mitchell's answer.

"You won't be able to fight for at least Three Months." Captain Mitchell said and watched Carter's reaction, as always he thought of the team first that's what made him a good leader.

"Who's going to be the Red Ranger?" Carter asked.

"I've got someone picked out." He said.

Dana and Ryan had left the door open a crack just enough for someone to see and hear watch was said without being seen. Chris realizing she shouldn't interrupt the moment stepped away from the room and waiting for the man inside to leave.

"I see" Carter said.

"Carter I want to thank you for saving Dana. If that blast had hit her she would have been killed." Captain Mitchell said, and continued, "I'm glad you weren't hit directly either or you would have been killed."

"Captain Mitchell I want to meet the new Red Ranger." Carter said. Captain Mitchell nodded and walked out of the room. He noticed Chris as she stood on the other side of the hall. Of course Chris wasn't exactly an easy person to miss, she had an arm full of red, yellow, and orange flowers, a fist full of balloons and a brown paper bag full of something. She nodded to Captain Mitchell as she started for the room and stepped inside. Captain Mitchell paused long enough to hear.

"Hey how's going Monkey Boy?"

"Funny real Funny."

"What? The Flowers, the balloons the Candy?? Watch it or no Jelly Bellies for you."

"No the question. 'How's it going?'"

"Oh so are you going to die?"

"No I can't fight for three months."

"Suxs to be you, hospitals suck for more than a few hours"

"It's going to drive me insane." He said.

"Is that possible?"

"Did I mention you can be annoying?"

"Sooooooooooo, tell me about you and the Pink Ranger." Chris said with a small twinkle in her eye, if Carter wanted annoying he'd get it.

"WHAT?!! You're nuts."

"You're in denial."

"Dana and I are not a couple."

"Yet" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Did I mention you're nuts."

Captain Mitchell smiled slightly at the conversation and headed off.

"No not once. Look I've only got a little bit of time before I have to go back to the Station so I brought you a nice bouquet, some balloons, jelly bellies and … a card. I hope you like them."

"Thanks." Carter said as he read the card. A sad smile played on Chris's face as she looked at her friend. For a very long time she had known Carter and in her eyes he had turned out to a very good man. It royally sucked for him to be in this state.

"Honestly I have to get back to the Station, you take care and keep out of trouble." Chris said glancing at the clock in the room.

"I'll try" Carter said, "Chris be careful." Chris turned and gave him a reassuring smile then walked out of the room and down the hall. As she exited the Hospital she was meet by two men in black suites, who looked like secret service men.

TBC..... What do you think?


	7. Chapter 6: Is there a Question

**Chapter Six: Is There Really A Question**

"Lt. Christal Steele, you're to come with us." One said and indicated a car nearby. Chris sighed if this was… no it wasn't, it was the officer that walked out of the room thats who was inside the car. Chris took a deep breath and climbed in the car.

"I need to get back to Station 15" She said.

"It's been taken care of." The officer said.

"Okay...What's this all about?... Sir" Chris asked.

"I'm Captain William Mitchell the head of Lightspeed Rescue." He said. Chris nodded more to herself than to him.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" She said.

"I need you to replace Carter Grayson as the Red Ranger. It's only till he can fight again that you must understand." He said, knowing that she was quite aware of Carter's situation.

"I'm in" She said. Captain Mitchell smiled slightly as he handle her the Red Morpher and instructed her on how to use it. Chris strapped it on to her wrist as they pulled up to Aaron's apartment building.

"Gather what you'll need for the next few months."

"Right." She said, she knocked and waited for Mary to come to the door. As the door opened Mary had a surprised look on her face as the door opened.

"Hey Chris what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need my stuff." She said.

"Oh okay," Mary said but didn't make any moves.

"Can I come in and get it?" She asked annoyed, there was something about Mary she never did like, maybe it was that Mary didn't like her because Chris to Mary wasn't a good person. Chris wasn't Christian, didn't wear dress, act like a woman, or want to be a house wife when she got married. Aaron didn't make Mary do anything it was just her idea. Just because Chris didn't agree she didn't like her.

"Oh yeah come on in." Mary said stepping aside to let her in. Chris had put her morpher in her pocket to conceal it so there wasn't anything big deal about it. She walked over and grabbed her two duffel bags and her chest then started out the door struggling slightly. Not that Mary could have helped her any way, but Mary didn't even asked what Chris was doing or wear she was going any way. One of the men in black was waiting at the end of the hall. Chris tossed a bag at his feet then holstered the other on her back and grabbed the trunk. The bags and trunk were backed up and they headed for the base.

So like it? Hate it? Suggestions?


	8. Chapter 7: Rushed Introductions

P>**Chapter Seven: Rushed Introductions**

Ryan, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana sat in the cafeteria talking softly about Carter's situation.

"I really can't believe he'll be out for Three months." Joel said.

"I can't believe Captain Mitchell already has a replacement." Kelsey said.

"He has to, because of something like this." Dana said though she wasn't happy one bit.

"Guys we have to try and make friends with this new guy. It will hurt if we can't work as a team." Ryan said, "We won't betray Carter if we do."

"I'm just afraid of making a friend and shutting out Carter." Chad said. The others nodded in agreement.

Chris stepped into the room with a lot of commotion going on in it.

"This is the Transport Bay" Captain Mitchell said, "I'll have Ryan Show you around more later."

Chris nodded as she took in the room there was a lot of work being done at that moment.

_'Probably because of what happened to Carter.'_ She thought as they walked through the room. Suddenly there was an alarm Captain Mitchell starter out the door at a light run Chris was right behind him.

The Rangers heard the alarm and ran to the Operations center of the base. Captain Mitchell walked in with a woman right behind him. She had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, and was wearing Jeans and a red shirt. Dana had seen her somewhere before she just wasn't sure where.

"Rangers this is the new Red Ranger: Christal Steele." Captain Mitchell said.

"Chris, please." She said with a small nod and wave.

"Joel Green Ranger"

"Chad Blue Ranger"

"Kelsey Yellow Ranger"

"Ryan Titanium Ranger"

"Dana Pink Ranger"

"Nice see you all again." Chris said.

"You're that fire fighter." That Kelsey said.

"Yeah the one who flew out the window with Firegra." Joel said. Chris gave a slightly less than proud smile and nodded.

"Ahhmmm" Captain Mitchell said all eyes were on him.

"Firegra has appeared in the warehouse district." a tech said.

"Fun" Chris muttered.

"They're attacking, No fires." Captain Mitchell reported. Chris's eyes narrowed and she looked in the background of the area.

"Can you enhance that sign" Chris asked. Captain Mitchell nodded and the background was enhanced.

"Zic-core Chemicals" Chad read aloud.

"So?" Dana said

"So why would be in a area with dangerous chemicals and not set fire to it if your goal is to destroy the city." Chris said with a serious look of concentration on her features.

"Cause they're waiting for us" Ryan said.

"Either that or I'm really paranoid." Chris said. Joel chuckled and Chris shrugged.

"So what do we do?" Kelsey asked.

"Draw him out of there." Chris said, "Three of us should go in and draw him out."

"That will be difficult he's rather powerful." Came a voice from behind them, turning around the Rangers found it to be the voice of Miss Fairweather.

"Chris this is Miss Fairweather our resident weapons expert." He said, the two women nodded to one another it was evident they knew each other.

"So Who goes where?" Dana asked.

"Ryan, Chris, Chad you'll go to the warehouse. You're goal is to drawl him to the west of town and out into the desert for the battle."

"Yes sir," The Three said

"The Rest will be waiting for you. Good Luck." Nodding the Rangers ran to the Transport Bay.

"Lightspeed Jackets" Joel said "Don't leave the base without them unless the occasion calls for something fancy."

Chris smirked at Joel and went to the car. Ryan climb into the drivers seat while Chad climbed into to the middle. Shrugging Chris climb into to the front passenger seat. They roared away as the others went to the desert. Chris turned to the two other occupants of the car and knowing the answer but wanted to have a conversation asked: "How do I use the morpher?"

"Like this" Chad said demonstrating, "Then press this button."

"Ah thanks" Chris said.

"Any more questions?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, how do…" Chris started asking questions. Ryan and Chad filled her in as much as they could. Explaining the Zords, weapons, and whatever they thought of.

Tbc.....Sooo what do you think?


	9. Chapter 8: More Battles

**Chapter Eight: More Battles**

Finally the three Rangers came to the warehouse area and pulled up near to where the monster was attacking. A handful of people were running away from the monster and battlings.

"Hey Firefly" Ryan called out as they climbed out of the car.

"Why don't we do this the easy way and you just leave Mariner Bay" Chad said.

"Because Queen Bansheera commands me to destroy every thing, and I want to find a little fire fighter." Firegra said, "Oh by the way how is the Red Ranger?"

"He'll be just fine, Ugly." Chris said stepping forward.

"Well, well, well don't you look so cute in your Lightspeed Jacket. Trying to fill the Red Ranger's shoes. This time I'll get it right and destroy the three of you." Firegra said. Chris's eyes narrowed to slits at the monster.

"You set up a trap to get the Red Ranger, not the Pink Ranger." She said through clenched teeth.

"Aren't you a quick one, either way I got a Ranger." The creature replied laughing. Ryan and Chad narrowed their eyes at the monster's revelation.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my friend" Chris hissed. Ryan cast a side ways glance at her and so did Chad. Suddenly Battlings were all over the place and attacked the three Rangers. As the Battlings charged the Rangers, Chris knocked several off their feet, and then went after several more. Chad and Ryan held their own as the Battlings kept coming.

"There's no end to them." Chad said as he kicked away a few more.

"They're trying to force the others to come." Ryan said as he knocked away more Battlings. For ever one they defeated four more took its place.

"Time to Morph" Chris said. Ryan and Chad maneuvered beside Chris and nodded in agreement.

"Lightspeed…Rescue." Chris and Chad said in unison.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan called out. The three were swallowed in a bright flash of light and once it died down they were covered in their spandex armor. Chris felt the rush of power that came with morphing, though it wasn't as strong as other powers Chris had held it was still strong yet had some kind of yearning.

"Incredible" Chris said looking at the suite.

"Yah, now let's kick some butt" Chad said. The three easily disposed of the Battlings leaving the monster for them to deal with. Chris pulled out her blaster and hit the monster several times before it could launch an attack on any of them.

"Hey Ugly catch me if you can." Chris said as she ran towards the Rover. Chad and Ryan exchanged looks then joined her in the Hummer. Chris started the engine and took off.

"I just hope he tries." Chris muttered under her breath.

"Oh yeah he's trying" Chad said, "Can you move this a little faster?"

Chris checked the mirror and the monster was flying right behind them. Chris pressed the gas petal just a little more.

_/"Dana, Kelsey, Joel be ready we're on our way."/_ Chris said into her morpher.

_/"Got it we're waiting."/ _Joel said. Chris drove while trying to control her anger, her hands tightly gripped the wheel as they continued being chased. Ryan looked at her trying to get what she had said. She called Carter her friend, and seemed very upset at what had happened to him. He wondered if she really knew Carter or just was hoping to be friends.

After a while the Rangers finally make it to the rendezvous point with the others. Chris parked the Humvee and the three went to join Dana, Joel and Kelsey.

"He's on his way." Chris said

"Yeah Chris made him mad" Chad said.

"Hey it worked didn't it." Chris said in response. The others just shook their head, as the monster showed up with Battlings. Quickly the Rangers disposed of the Battlings and then we head to head with monster.

"You're going down Ugly." Joel said.

"Bring it on Rangers." Firegra responded.

"This is the part where we bring out the Rescue Bird" Kelsey said. Nodding Chris stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Rescue Bird" Chris said as she activated her communicator to call the weapon. "Unilaser Mode." The rescue bird came to its call as it flew it transformed in to the Unilaser. It flew to Chris who caught it and Chad, Joel, Dana, and Kelsey gather around her to prepare for the attack.

"Ready…" Chris said and Dana placed her hand on Chris's left shoulder and Joel put his hand on Dana's left shoulder. While Kelsey put her hand on Chris's right shoulder and Chad placed his hand on Kelsey's shoulder.

"Aim…"Chris said as they all took a strong stance.

"FIRE" Chris said squeezing the trigger that released an energy blast that destroyed Firegra.

"Cool" Chris said after wards.

"Nice job." Joel said.

"Thanks." Chris said as Jinxer showed up and used a growth card on the monster.

"Firegra, Firegra how could you let a fire fighter defeat ya. Grow now more powerful than before and destroy the Ranger will ya." Jinxer's spell caused the monster to grow huge and he started for the city.

"Time for the Zords, right" Chris said and the others nodded and activated her communicator. "Rail Rescues on track."

The five train cars came out and joined together, quickly they arrived and Rangers went aboard activating them. Chris slid the trigger end of her blaster on to the Zord control unit.

"Pyro Rescue One."

"Aqua Rescue Two"

"Aero Rescue Three"

"Haz Rescue Four"

"Med Rescue Five"

"Max Solar Zord" Ryan called taking off.

"Alright Joel you've got some extinguisher in your Zord right?" Chris said before Captain Mitchell could break in.

"Yeah, why puttin' it on him isn't going to do much good." Joel said.

"No but it will distract him" Chris responded.

"No a bad idea." Chad said.

"First though lets form the bottom half of the Lightspeed Megazord." Chris said as she moved her zord out of the way of an attack. Using the Magnetic Clamps of the Aero Rescue Zord Joel lifted Chad's Zord off the ground as the Haz Rescue and Med Rescue Zord moved to form the feet. This caught Firegra's attention and started for the Rangers.

"Joel now would be an excellent time." Chris said as he started for her Zord, placing the zord in reverse Chris backed away from the monster trying not give him the chance to step on her Zord. Suddenly Ryan was there in the Max Solar Zord and attacking the monster. Only issue was that his Zord was kind of Smaller than the Monster. Joel dumped the entire load of fire extinguisher on the monster as Chris used the latter arms to move the Pyro Zord into position as the body and arms. Joel then laded the Aero Rescue in position finishing the Megazord. The Lightspeed Megazord went to the defense of the Solar Zord quickly. A fierce battle ensued between the three giants. Never once did an attack phase her though her head was rattling with every hit that landed the zord.

"Okay it's time to end this" Chris said, "Lightspeed Saber"

After the sword finished materializing the Megazord lifted it up and slashed the monster efficiently destroying it. The monster fell backwards and exploded leaving nothing behind. Chris noted the split card on the ground and the black crystal.

Inside the Aqua Base there were cheers as the monster exploded on their monitors.

TBC... So comments?


	10. Chapter 9: After The Battle

**Chapter Nine: After The Battle**

"WOOOOOOOO" Joel yelled. Chris jumped at the volume of the victory cry.

"Nice job Chris" Chad said.

"It was a team effort, excellent work guys." Chris said this made Dana smile. Chris sounded like Carter not wanting all the fame. They all left the zords after returning them to the cars. They demorphed as they walked over to the Humvee. Chris was very humble, now Joel on the other hand...

"Well you sure couldn't have done anything with out me." Joel said. Chris looked at him with a raised eyebrow climbing in the driver's seat. She then looked at Chad who just shrugged, Kelsey responded the same. After climbing in the front passenger seat Dana leaned over and whispered. "You get use to it."

Ryan and Joel climbed into the back seats and buckled in. Chris started the engine and started for the Aquabase. Dana telling Chris the quickest way to the base entrance. There was a somber moment as the Rangers passed the hospital that Carter was in. As the Rover approached the doors lifted and Chris drove strait on through the tunnels and to the lift where the Rover ascended upward towards the Transport Bay. After the lift settled the Rangers climbed out. Everyone congratulated Chris as she walked by. Chris was ready to find the nears closet and hide, she was not a fan of crowds.

_'You will be fine.' _She kept telling her self but still it was hard with so many people surrounding her. Finally after following the other Ranges to the Opps Center Chris was given room she released a low breath.

"An excellent job, for the first day." Captain Mitchell said, "But now Olympus knows you're apart of us and he won't make things easy on you nor will Queen Bansheera. Prepare your self for a hard fight."

As Captain Mitchell talked Chris stood silent and at attention her Air Force training had sunk in quite deep but she was still Christal Steele Smart Ass extraordinaire, just underneath only and able to keep it to her self.

_'And I thought it would be easy. Heck this is nothing new' _She thought as she listen something sparked within her. Something she hadn't had for a few years now. A spark had rekindled the fire that had once burned brightly in her soul.

"So are up to it? Do you want to defeat him." Captain Mitchell asked.

"Yes, Sir" Chris said and there was a rush of Salutes. In perfect form she saluted the Captain who returned the salute.

"Alright people lets get back to work. Dismissed." He ordered everyone went their separate ways.

TBC... What do you think?


	11. Chapter 10: Thoughts Before Bed

**Chapter Ten: Thoughts Before Bed**

Afterwards Chris was shown her room where they had taken her luggage. Chris sat down and began to unpack her things. She stopped for a moment as she unpacked a small velvet box. She opened it to reveal a gold coin.

"Once again?" She said speaking to the coin. The Coin flashed purple and returned to its inanimate state. She placed it a drawer of her nightstand and continued to unpack. Checking the clock she noticed that it was too late to see Carter at the hospital so she changed and laid down to try and get some rest.

Dana laid looking up at her ceiling thinking about the events that had occurred that day. She shuddered at the thought of Carter lying in that bed because of her, if she hadn't let the battlings get a hold of her he'd be okay. She would start training tomorrow to be stronger so it wouldn't happen again. She rolled over and tried to sleep.

Ryan walked down to the common room and sat down in the couch he'd really didn't know what to think everything had happened fast today, Carter's injury, Chris's recruitment, the attack, and the afterwards stuff. It was a big and heavy to him, and he still wasn't use too much of anything. He didn't know what to make of Chris at this point in time. She had gotten the hang of everything rater quickly and had no problem adjusting, at least not yet. Then she had called Carter her friend and seemed truly upset about it.

Joel rolled over and looked at Chad who exchanged a looked with him. Both were trying to figure out how to react to Chris. The day had whizzed by. Joel had to admit that she was good and defiantly could fight. She was quite like Chad, crazy like Kelsey, brave like Carter, determined like Dana, Solemn like Ryan, and as confident as he was. She seemed like the best of each of them. Honestly Joel didn't know how to react to her let alone the fact she was a woman Red Ranger, that had to be a first.

Kelsey walked into the common room to find Ryan sitting in the dark. He acknowledged her presence but didn't say anything really. Kelsey was like the others trying to process what had happened that day. She was very worried about Carter and Chris, she didn't want to excluded one or the other.

Chad laid in bed thinking about how quickly Chris got into the Rhythm of the team it was a good thing, Chad thought. Yet he felt like he was kind of betraying Carter if he became too good of a friend with Chris, but he didn't want to push her out because they needed to be a good close team. The next couple of months would be a long hard trail that much he knew.

Carter looked out the window of his room at the hospital. He had watched the News but didn't get to see the new Red Rangers face. He wasn't allowed to move much by doctor's orders and the amount of pain he was in. He defiantly wasn't having fun. He thought about how well the Red ranger had slipped in with the others maybe they didn't need him after all. Then an echo of a voice ran through his mind.

_'You never know what the other side is really like if you assume.' _His head sank as medicine pumped through his system and he drifted to sleep. Tomorrow would bring new things and new information he just had to wait.

Captain Mitchell laid in his bed giving a small prayer to his wife that he had done the right thing and Maria wouldn't kill him when she found out. He wonder what Tyler would said the next time they talked. He would just have to wait and see. Maria was right Chris did know what she was doing and made an excellent Ranger, he just hoped ever thing went well. He closed eyes and envisioned his wife beside him. As he often did to get to sleep.

Wooo and one more chapter to go.


	12. Chapter 11: Demon's Thoughts

**Chapter Eleven: Demon's Thoughts**

Queen Bansheera looked at each of her Demons and growled before disappearing. Olympus growled and screamed at the fact his monster had been defeated by the Rangers once again he left the main chamber in a huff.

Vypra wonder if there was any more to this pathetic day. There was something about the Red Ranger that put her on edge. Something in the way she fought, she was more powerful than she seemed. There would be nothing good for them as long as she was a ranger, of that Vypra was sure.

Loki looked around and headed out he didn't want to be near any one with the mood Olympus was in. He defiantly wouldn't want to be Jinxer in the near future. The Queen had just taken off not even scolded any of them she had to be really mad.

_AN: Granted a short but much needed end to the story. It picks up in Finding a Niche. Comments?_


End file.
